


we gonna have a ball today

by Musing_and_Music



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musing_and_Music/pseuds/Musing_and_Music
Summary: It's friday night, Riza and Rebecca go to Jean's party. Unfortunately or not, Riza's handsome colleague is there too.
Relationships: Rebecca Catalina & Riza Hawkeye, Rebecca Catalina/Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	we gonna have a ball today

**Author's Note:**

> I decided at the last minute to write on "Friday", like many in the Royai discord.  
> And it's the first time I write one fanfic straight in English. Wow.  
> Clary's character is not mine, I borrowed her from Hawkeye59 on ffnet.  
> Enjoy!

“Are you ready?” Riza asked, a little annoyed.

Rebecca was in the bathroom of the flat they shared, adding a few details to her makeup until it was perfect. Riza was already dressed, her hair down, free from her usual updo. She was standing next to the door, waiting for her roommate.

“I’ll be in a minute!” Rebecca said. “How do I look?”

She turned to Riza, who smiled at the excited look she gave her.

“You look good, as always, Reb.” She replied.

“You too! We’re be the most beautiful girls of this party, I can tell you!” Rebecca stood up and exited the bathroom. “I’m ready now!”

She headed to the entrance of the flat and put on her high stilettos that matched her black dress. Riza put her bolero jacket on her light blue dress and took her purse before opening the door.

“Who’s driving?” Rebecca asked.

“I know you enough to say that you’ll be drunk halfway of the party and unable to drive when we’ll leave at 2am.” Riza declared. “So drive now, I’ll drive for the way back.”

“Practical, as always!” Rebecca exclaimed. “I can’t even guarantee that I’ll come back with you tonight!”

“Let me know, okay?”

Riza was used of her roommate going out and not coming back until the next day, but she didn’t want her to be left behind if she was to leave the party.

The ride to Jean’s house – technically his parents’ – was full of excitement and music. As Rebecca parked the car, she shouted.

_“We gonna have a ball today!”_

Riza laughed with her, and they knocked on the door of the two-storey house, from which music loudly escaped.

“I hope they’ve warned the neighbours,” Riza worried for a moment.

The door opened and Jean appeared on the threshold. “Becca! And Riza! I was expecting you a bit earlier, though.”

“Tell Rebecca, she wanted to look the best for her boyfriend.” Riza replied, winking at Rebecca.

“It’s the best reason to be late, then!” Jean kissed her on the cheek and languidly kissed Rebecca.

Riza watched them before heading to the entrance. She’d already been here, so she knew where to secure her purse so it wouldn’t be stolen. Some guests could sometimes put their hands everywhere and take things weren’t theirs. A few guests were already there, and Riza could hear their conversation flowing from the living room. She stepped in and saw some acquaintances she’d already met in parties thrown by Jean.

“Riza!” A girl with square glasses ran to her. She was the librarian from the high school where Riza worked, and she knew her better than others.

“Hi Sheska! How’re you doing?”

Sheska beamed. “I’m really good! I’ve got a boyfriend! He’s working for the bookstore where I buy the books for the library. Kain!” She called.

A short guy with black hair and the same glasses than Sheska turned. He blushed when his girlfriend waved.

“Are they a lot of couples tonight?” Riza hoped not. She didn’t like when people and situations around her reminded her she was still single at twenty-six. She’d had a few relationships, but it’d never lasted more than a few weeks or months at most before she’d get the feeling that she wasn’t more than a pretty face on a pretty body. Giving her trust to someone had been hard after that.

Sheska gave her a glass full of beer and led her to the group. “I think you know some of them.”

And indeed, Riza knew them. She greeted Heymans who’d already taken a plate full of appetizers, Vato, rigid in a suit that was a bit too formal for the occasion, and Roy. Shit. Roy was a new science teacher in the high school, and Riza had quickly learnt that he was a womanizer. And handsome, witty, clever, and muscular. But a womanizer, and even if he’d never dated someone from the teaching staff, Riza had mixed feelings about him. He was a close friend of Jean, well appreciated by his students, and cared about everyone in the staff room. Hence, Riza couldn’t prevent her heartbeat to race when she was talking to him. He was the first to make her feel like this, and she didn’t know if she liked it or not.

“Hi, Roy.” Riza managed to say, keeping her face straight.

“Hi Riza,” He replied politely.

“Hi Riza!”

Clary. Of course. Roy’s latest girlfriend. A blond, brainless girl who’d as much conversation as a rubber duck. Maybe her long hair and her curves compensated her stupidity. Riza couldn’t understand how someone intelligent like Roy Mustang could be so blind when it came to women.

“Hi Clary.” She replied, hoping she wouldn’t continue to speak. She was clinging to Roy’s arm, flirting with him.

“You’re beautiful.” Riza startled at Roy’s word. Her cheeks heated, betraying her trouble. How could he say something like that so casually, in front of his girl-fiend? She rose her head and met his eyes. They’re dark, and full of something she didn’t quite recognize. She was stroke by his expression, though. Was he… blushing?

“Thank you.”

For the next hour, she tried to avoid him, talking with her friends, getting to know Kain Fuery, being introduced to Maes and Gracia Hughes. However, the fact that Maes was an old friend of Roy didn’t help her. Especially when he told her on a mischievous tone that Roy wanted to go to this party alone.

“Clary insisted, as usual, and so here she is. I don’t think Roy likes her very much. She looks like he’s only her foil. A good-looking man for an empty-headed girl, what a shame.”

Riza couldn’t get Maes last words out of her mind, and they turned endlessly as she emptied three vodka shots, even if she didn’t like it. She danced with Jean and Heymans, loosing herself in the music. She didn’t want to think about Roy and made everything she could to do so. But fate is facetious, and as music changed, she was caught between two strong arms.

“Do you wanna dance with me?” Roy asked, a flirty smile spreading on his lips. His black eyes were full of doubt, though, and Riza wondered if he was really a womanizer, if it was just an act. But why? Men were complicated. And she was too. And she’d drunk enough not to care anymore about it. A handsome man just asked her to dance, why would she say ‘no’?

“Of course!” She took his hand.

The next minutes were the best of her life so far. He made her twirl, blush, laugh, smile, took her in his arms and lift her in the air for an acrobatic dancing step. She cried, surprised, and when her feet came back on earth, her mind had stayed up high. Roy glanced at her hungrily. Suddenly she felt shy, but her smile didn’t disappear.

The music stopped, and they stayed face to face, lost in each other eyes. Something had changed between them, and Riza wanted to know more about him. She wanted him to tell her about his past, his present, his hopes, his objectives. She wanted to feel how it was to hug him, to cuddle, to spend lazy mornings with him.

Her cheeks were hot, and not because of the dance. They matched Roy’s. He put a hand on her arm.

“You look like you stayed for too long in the sun. Do you want something to drink?” She nodded and he left. She felt suddenly alone and cold, and hoped he would come back now.

A hand gripped her hair violently and she jerked around, to see Clary watching her with a heinous look in her eyes.

“Let me go!” Riza cried out. Clary kept her hair in her hand, and Riza winced.

“Roy. Is. Mine.” Clary sputtered.

How could she say something like that? Roy wasn’t her toy or anything! Riza grabbed her wrist and twisted it. Clary cried in pain and finally let go her hair.

“What are you doing?” Roy furious voice made her heart flutter. Was he mad at her?

However, when she turned and looked at him, he was gazing at Clary with fierce eyes. He was holding two red cups. Everyone had gathered around them, concerned looks on their faces. By the way some were looking at Clary, Riza knew that she wasn’t welcome in the Havoc’s house anymore.

“She’s claiming you for herself! Even though she knows you’re my boyfriend!”

Roy glanced at Riza, apologetic, and fear stroke upon her. Then he gave her one of the cups and put his hand on her shoulder.

“There’s one thing you have to know, Clary.” His voice was so deep he almost growled. “I’m not your boyfriend. You’re the one insisting on it, you’re the one who wants to see me, who’s imagining that something can happen between us. I’m sorry if that one time made you think that I was the one for you. But I can’t stand the way you behave, the way you speak. I only fell because of your blond hair and your voluptuous silhouette, and that was a mistake. I was drunk, I thought you were someone else.”

“Someone else?” Clary almost chocked.

Roy’s hand didn’t leave Riza’s shoulder. Instead, he squeezed it. Riza lifted her head and met deep, concerned, shy eyes.

“I was thinking about my beautiful colleague, who ravished my heart the day I saw her smile.” He sounded different, a bit uncertain, but so much ardent. Riza’s heart drummed fast in her chest. He was talking about her. Her silly crush had fell in love with her.

Clary’s sudden wail surprised her. The blond girl slapped Roy like a fury. She cried, insulted him, and tried to hit him again. Roy caught her hand.

“I may have deserved the first blow, but the second is too much.” He showed the door. “I don’t want to see you again.”

Clary glanced at him, then at Riza with a disgusted look and made her way through the guests who’d stayed silent. This was Roy’s fight. When the door slammed, he turned to face Riza again, expecting her to say something. She only rose her cup and drank from it. Then, she took his own cup and drank from it too. She gave the empty glasses to Rebecca and faced Roy.

“Riza… if what I said hurt you, I’m…”

She took his lapel and crashed her lips on his, silencing him. Maybe she was drunk, maybe it was early, but she wanted it. Roy stiffened, and relaxed one second later. He replied to her kiss, more slowly, more tenderly that she’d ever been kissed, and she gave up all her constraints, all her hesitations. She felt so good on his arms, one hand playing with her hair, the other on the small of her back. She let go of his lapel and put her hands flat on his chest. God, he was so well built, and his muscles rolled under her fingers as he deepened their kiss. They had forgotten where they were when a cough startled them. Riza pulled away from Roy, reluctantly. He didn’t let her go too far and caught her hand. He smiled at her and her knees wobbled. Shit, was she really infatuated?

She met Rebecca’s glance and her happy grin. Maes winked at her knowingly. She was certain he knew about Roy’s feelings for her. Kain and Sheska were blushing, and Riza wondered if they’d already kissed each other.

“Man, that was something!” Havoc shouted laughingly.

“Get a room, you two!” Breda exclaimed.

“Maybe we will.” Incredulous, Riza looked at Roy. He was serious, and his crooked smile made her feel weak. It was the first time she felt like that, and it was delicious. She turned to Rebecca.

“I’m sorry, but you’ll have to stay with Jean tonight.” She said, smiling. “I drank too much so I won’t be able to drive. Keep the keys for tomorrow.”

She apologized to Jean too, before leading Roy to the entrance. Under the porch, they exchanged another kiss, more feverish and passioned. It was only a glimpse of what she could live with him, and it made her heart roar with joy. She was looking forward to living it.

“Are you sure?” Roy asked her as he led her to his car.

“Yes.” There was only one reply she could give him, along with a peck on his lips.

Maybe she was crazy, maybe it was foolish, but she wanted it. She was going to party tonight. _Partyin’ partyin’_ , sang her heart, her mind, and her body.


End file.
